


Es probable que lo esté soñando

by lilithbirthedme (triz_lilith)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Au invoqué a Satan en un episodio de ira sin querer, Gen, Other, fue un au muy rápido, kabedon, llama a un personaje de sus juego preferido que se presenta en carne y hueso, no hay romance, palabrotas, personaje no binario, personane principal vive en la vida real, poca calidad de lectura aviso, problemas de agresividad de este personaje original, rompe la barrera de la ficción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triz_lilith/pseuds/lilithbirthedme
Summary: En un ataque de Ira de pronto llamé a Satán el avatar de la ira en mi juego preferido Obey me."Oh no, va a ser que no voy a tener esta conversación sobrio"
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Es probable que lo esté soñando

**Author's Note:**

> Es un AU muy rápido. Siento si es de mala calidad.

—"¿Tú qué coño haces aquí?"— dije entrado en mi habitación y me estaba quitando la chaqueta que tiré en mi cama junto a las llaves. Mientras miraba al rubio que estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio.   
—"Da igual quién seas ¿Quieres?"—le corté antes que pudiese seguir—"Me vendrá bien charlar"  
Me acerco al armario, abriendo las puertas para darme un poco de privacidad mientras me cambio de camiseta.  
—"Soy Satán por cierto"— dice de pronto a lo que asomo la cabeza fuera del armario —"¿Cómo que Satán? ¿Tu nombre es Satán?"— digo con clara confusión en mi cara  
—"Sí"—dice bastante serio  
—"Tío tienes muy mal gusto para elegir llamarte igual que una figura cristiana"—digo mirándole de arriba a bajo antes de seguir poniéndome la camiseta—"De todas formas, con esas pintas no me extraña que te llames así"  
—"¿Tú te crees en posición de darme clases de estilo?"—dice mirando a su alrededor  
Siguiendo con los ojos a qué se refiere empiezo a mirar mi habitación. Una habitación de muebles negros, paredes blancas, telas grises y detalles clásicos en los pomos de puertas. En cada esquina lienzos coloridos en comparación, una pared de dibujos a carboncillo. Era decadente.  
—"Vale, empate"— Me rindo—" Lo último que quiero hacer es discutir con nadie más ahora"—empiezo a coger la botella y los vasos de encima de la cómoda.  
—"A todo esto mi padre se debe haber ido ya de cena ¿Eres amigo suyo?"— había entrado corriendo como una bala antes de todo esto no me dio tiempo ni a pensar que había alguien más en casa de mi padre. Solo en ese momento me paré a pensar que podría ser un intruso malintencionado.   
—"En absoluto"— me responde a lo que empiezo a temer que realmente sea un intruso.   
Algo dentro de mí quería coger mi móvil y llamar a emergencias desde el baño con pestillo. Pero no parecía agresivo ni malintencionado.   
—"¿Sabe que estás aquí?"— Digo intentando llegar a algún lado con esta conversación que me dé información sobre quién es y qué hace aquí.  
—"No"—cortante pero con una sonrisa mirando hacia el suelo—"¿Le contarás?"  
—"Depende"—empiezo desembotellando el vodka  
—"¿De qué?"— pregunta curioso  
—"De si eres una imaginación mía, de si eres un sueño, un ladrón o algo"—digo pasándole un vaso de vodka —"Tengo sueños muy vívidos, no me extrañaría que estuviese soñando"— él coge el vaso y se lo bebe de un trago— "Guau, relájate fiera"  
—"¿Así como tú hace dos horas?"— dice mirando al dibujo fresco que tenía en la mesa  
—"¿A ti que te importa “don llevo una pajarita más grande que mi cara”?"— digo apartando el dibujo lejos de él. Ya es bastante feo lo que he creado para que encima me lo echen en cara.  
Al tocar el dibujo no pude evitar recordar el momento que tras cabrearme huí a la casa de mi otro progenitor. Lo único que quería era dibujar. Siempre tuvo un efecto calmante en mí.

—"Te ha quedado bastante bien. A ver si puede pagar la puerta que rompiste antes de esto"— Primero eso es una mentira como una catedral y segundo ¿Pero este tío como sabe sobre mi peleé hace unas horas? Ya me está mosqueando.  
—"A ver ¿Tú quien coño eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y ¿Por qué sabes todo eso?"  
—"Me presento de nuevo: Satán, avatar de la ira"— dice acercando una mano—"De alguna forma me llamaste. Estoy aquí para averiguar ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué?"  
—"Ahora sí que lo estoy flipando"—digo en shock y bebo lo que resta de alcohol en mi vaso mientras mi culo se apoyaba en la mesa.  
A ver, si lo estoy entendiendo... Un tío rubio, con uniforme raro y una pajarita amarilla dice que se llama Satán y es el avatar de la ira. Casualmente está aquí después de yo tener una de mis escenas de ira y según él, le llamé yo.  
¿Que es esto? ¿El juego Obey me? Pudiese ser que estuviese soñando y estuviese con algunos de mis personajes favoritos.  
—"Espera...¿tú tienes hermanos?"—digo sin esperar que funcione  
—"Sí"—  
—"¿Qué también son avatares de los 7 pecados?"— digo mientras me empieza a hacer cada vez más gracia esta situación. A lo que él asiente mientras apoya su brazo en su cadera y el otro en su pecho.  
—"Y dime ¿te gusta este lienzo de mi gato?"—le digo apuntando al cuadro  
—"Sí, me gustan los gatos"— vaya, no le ha gustado mi cuadro  
En este momento estoy más confuso que enfadado lo cual enmascaro riéndome. Cojo la botella de vodka ahora no hace falta vaso y le doy un trago.  
—"A ver. Me estás diciendo"—empiezo a reírme—"Que después de este episodio de ira que he tenido esta noche. Ahora lo estoy flipando y estoy viendo gente del juego Obey me, el avatar de la ira en concreto"— digo abrazando la botella  
—"No, yo soy real"—Dice con cara de confuso  
—"Sí y mi virginidad también"— digo bebiendo a morro de la botella dejando que el alcohol pase por mi garganta. El ardor del líquido hace que tenga un respingo "Esa estuvo potente" digo para mí  
—"Dame eso, esta conversación necesitamos estar sobrio los dos"— dice alzando la mano para coger la botella a lo que yo me aparto de la mesa para dejar distancia.  
—"Oh no, va a ser que no voy a tener esta conversación sobrio"—digo mientras escondo mi botella detrás de mí y sigo caminando hacia atrás  
—"Dámela"—insiste acortando la distancia  
—"no"—digo alejándome cuanto más se acerca—"Además eres una imaginación mía ¿qué más da que yo dañe más mi cerebro?"  
—"Que soy real"—insiste acercándose dos zancadas.  
—"Si, mis huevos morenos"— digo riéndome casi histéricamente contra la pared—"Oye será mi imaginación pero me hace bastante gracia que estoy viendo una ilustración en carne y hueso. Eres hasta guapo"—digo mientras bebo otra vez y de pronto siento que me quitan la botella de la boca.  
Espera... ¿Qué acaba de desaparecer la botella de mi mano? Abro y cierro la mano en confusión. Miro hacía abajo pero no veo la botella rota en el suelo. Tampoco escuché el cristal romperse. Miro hacia arriba buscando la botella que está en su mano.  
—"Mierda"—


End file.
